One Word
by SweetandWritten
Summary: Umbridge... Ouch. One word is a story where Umbridge is confronted. Details inside. I suck at summaries. Comment what you think the one word is.
A/N: I haven't updated other stories in a while sorry! So, I brought you this. I don't think of any scenarios where this could have happened. But, I would have liked it. Okay… I know you're all going to hate me, but on the fifth I'm going to Florida (Harry Potter World!) then, on a cruise. But, I'll then be back.

Disclaimer: I do not own. Sorry everybody. Once I asked my mom for Harry Potter though. I didn't get it.

Warning: Hints of abuse and one word. Not the reason for the story title.

Background: Sirius has been freed. He's Harry's rightful guardian. He checks on Harry quite frequently. He recently adopted him. He's also the astronomy professor. Oh, and in my story Harry's with Ginny now.

Harry lounged against the bean bags in the Room of Requirement. He had gotten tired of Hermione's questions. His hand was probably infected. But, he wasn't going to tell anyone. Sirius would do something rash and he'd be back with the Dursley's. This was better in his mind.

"If you aren't going to tell someone, at least show me. Oh, Harry it's bleeding again. I know some healing spells." Hermione pleaded.

She was severely worried. He'd fainted twice today. Harry held out his hand. It was bright red on most of it. On the words dry blood coated his hand. Green spots were there too.

Hermione's forehead was creased with worry. She did her best, but Harry would need help. She cleaned it and Harry had tears in his eyes. She apologized and started working again.

Ron looked over Harry's hand in concern. Hermione had been trying for an hour now. Harry had fainted again now. Hermione gently laid him on the bed that popped in.

"I really don't want to betray him. But, Sirius needs to help him. He looks ill and weak." Hermione whispered.

"I know. He's my best mate. He'll forgive us eventually. I think he has a fever too. He's sweating. Will you check?" Ron replied.

Hermione nodded and padded across the room towards the bed. Harry's breaths were even. She carefully stuck the thermometer under his tongue. She heard the soft beep and removed it. She was even more worried.

"Ron!" she whisper yelled.

"What?" he replied.

"It's at 40.3. That's dangerous. I'll get Remus and Sirius. Please stay here with him." She asked.

"Yeah, of course." Ron replied.

Hermione hurried towards what Remus and Sirius referred to as Marauders quarters. (They aren't together. They are just best mates.) She knocked on the door.

Sirius answered it. "Hermione. What's wrong?" he asked seeing her face.

"Harry. He's in the ROR. He is really sick. Umbridge made him use a blood quill. I think it's infected. He didn't want you to know, but he got worse. Please help. Maybe bring Remus too." She practically begged.

"Yeah. Let's hurry. Moony! Come on Harry's in trouble!" Sirius yelled.

Remus busted out and followed Sirius and Hermione. They came to a stop and hurried into the room.

Remus bent down and looked at Harry's hand. Sirius' fists were bunched up. He stroked Harry's hair and whispered to him softly.

"He needs the hospital wing. I know some healing spells, but not enough." Remus spoke.

Sirius nodded and hoisted Harry in his arms. Harry's eyes opened and he reached Sirius' face. He then turned and glared at Hermione and Ron. They looked sheepish.

"Now pup stop. Hermione did the right thing. You could've died. Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asked softly.

"I didn't want you to kill Umbridge. Then, you'd be back in Azkaban. I'd be back at the Dursley's." Harry explained.

"Oh, pup. I'd only curse her. I won't go back there. You're staying with me." Sirius replied. "Now, you need the hospital wing."

Harry nodded and stood up. Sirius pushed him down again and conjured a stretcher. He then shoved Harry onto that. He floated it to the hospital wing. It was late at night and no students were about.

"What is it now? Oh! Harry what's wrong?" Poppy asked.

"Poppy! I think he was forced to use a blood quill. His hand has words etched on it." Sirius explained.

"Well, put him down. I need to look." Poppy replied.

Sirius gently laid Harry on the bed. Harry indignantly sat up. Sirius pushed him back down. Harry groaned and stayed down.

"Will you get Ginny, Ron? Please." Harry added hurriedly.

Ron grumbled something about my little sister. Hermione giggled and pulled him towards the door. Ron grudgingly walked with her.

Poppy walked over and closely examined Harry's hand. Harry sat there, annoyed.

"You were right Sirius. He _did_ use a blood quill. It's gotten infected. Harry who asked you to use a blood quill?" Poppy asked concernedly.

"Professor Umbridge. It was for my detention." Harry answered sheepishly.

She nodded and rubbed a potion on his hand. It stung and he tried to block it out. She finished relatively quickly though. As she finished, Ginny ran in too.

"Harry! What happened? You three haven't been in the common room for a week! Do you know how worried I have been?! Very! Then, Ron comes and tells me you're in the hospital wing. Oh, Harry! Your hand! Who did this? I happen to be very skilled at hexes." Ginny told him. She then pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

Her face told them that she was expecting an answer. Harry felt his cheeks burn red at Ginny's antics.

"Ginny, calm down. Harry will be fine. Umbridge the b***h gave him detention. She made him use a blood quill. It's gotten infected." Sirius said.

"Oh. Harry. Why is it always you?" she asked sweetly.

"That's what I want to know." Harry muttered.

"Harry. I've called Professor Dumbledore. Blood quills are illegal. He will probably call the ministry. You've got to stay here for at least a few days. You know I really do have a plaque with your name on it. Let me put it up here." She said walking back towards her office.

Poppy had said for a long time she had a 'Potter' plaque. Harry hadn't thought she actually had one. It didn't help his blushing cheeks. Ginny was trying hard not to laugh and was failing miserably. Sirius had given up hiding his laughter long ago. Harry gave him a glare which Sirius happily ignored. Poppy returned and hung a plaque right above his bed.

"Err, so when can I go? I heard there's a party tonight." Harry asked hopefully.

"Not tonight. Haven't you fainted three times today?" Pomfrey replied. "I'll tell you when you can leave. In the meantime, I'll get the Headmaster and the Minister."

Harry nodded and turned to talk to Ginny.

A/N: I hope you liked. This is a two-shot. The next chapter won't be as long. If I have time. I'll post the second chapter before I leave. Love,

SweetandWritten


End file.
